The Last Of Me
by D Dark Rose
Summary: Onefic: The very last letter Draco Malfoy ever wrote


Disclaimer: What you don't recognize from the books or movies are mine. The rest are to the owners of the Harry Potter books and movies.

Chapter I: The Beginning and Last Of Me

My Hermione,

I didn't know how to start this letter so I put 'My Hermione'. I know you are no one's, that your not property to be owned by anyone but yourself. But I will still put 'My Hermione' in this letter, you have showed lot of sides of yourself. To your friends, teachers, and your enemies, me. You show compassion, pity, bliss, joy, humility and love to your friends. You show diligence, will, intelligence, and obedience to your teachers.

And for me you show anger, hatred, sadness, and hope. That side of you I want it to read this letter, the side that is only for me. Not the side others see but my side 'My Hermione'. I want you to be angry at me for all that I have said and done to you. I want you to feel hatred for all the pain I let you feel. I want you to feel sadness for me just being the person I am to you. But over all I want you to feel hope of not seeing me ever again.

Every time I see you, I see a speck of hope in your chocolate brown orbs you call eyes. I don't know why you see and feel hope for me because there is no hope for me. No hope for a hopeless fool as me.

Do you know that I first saw your face in a crowded place, I never came up to you because I do not know what to do. A fool I was then to not do it and I am still now. But now its time to face the truth I will never be with you.

A silent wish I send to Heaven, to never let you cry when I am gone. To never let a tear go down that immaculate face of yours. I will not be disappointed, you will never shed a tear when I'm gone. You will smile and for that I'm happy that even once in my life/afterlife I got you to smile.

So here I depart, wishing to see your face just one more time even though it will be in the afterlife.

Truly yours forever,

Draco Malfoy

"What was he thinking about?" she ran out of the common room, among the corridors see ran just to find him. As she past a window she saw him, standing upon the towers edge looking below. She ran as fast she can go, up the stairs she went dreading to not make it. But she did make it in time for him to turn and look at her.

"What are you doing? Please go off the ledge you may fall." she asked pleadingly. "What's the point of it? I never had the life of independence I was always a puppet. A puppet of this nightmare we called life. But you gave me a sense of hope to live on more each day but I am still hopeless in anyway you may look at it." he retorted.

" But you cant do this, its wrong" she slowly walked up to him "You have a choice in everything" she said, finally standing beside him on the edge of the tower.

"Yeah your right, I do have a choice and I choose this." tucking away a strand of hair off her face. "Do you know that I'm happier to see you one last time?"

"Please don't do this can't I change your mind" looking him straight at the eye but couldn't hold back a tear. "I told I don't want to see you cry anymore over me" catching the lone tear by his thumb.

"I need to do this, this is my way out of this nightmare." putting his hands on her shoulder pushing away from her in arms length. "I wish joy and hapiness in your life" while stepping of the edge and slowly plunging down.

"No!" Also stepping off the ledge and catching his extended hands. "I love you" wrapping her hands around him as they plunge into the cold water below.

They could fell the cold water consuming there bodies but they still hold on to each other where each other life depended on the moment.

Hermione could feel the coldness in her blood but the reassuring hold of Draco told her she will be safe, whether they will die in the few seconds they are together.

Draco and Hermione gave off their last breath as they put all there love in their kiss as if they were saying "I am truly yours forever". As there bodies couldn't hold on to the coldness and oxygen deprivation they slowly closed there eyes.

While a blinding light in the end of the darkness could be seen through their eyelids, there voice mixing as one.

_See you in heaven my love_

A/N: Well thank you for reading my story. I hope it wasn't a waste of your time. I would be delighted to hear your comments and suggestions and I ask to keep the criticism to a minimum if you don't mind. And if you ask nicely I will try to write a continuation or sequel.


End file.
